dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
JR (1995)
Perfil thumb|250px|JR *'Nombre artístico:' JR *'Nombre real:' 김종현 / Kim Jong Hyun *'Nombre japonés: '''JR (ジェイアール) *'Nombre chino: Jīn Zhōng Xuàn (金鐘鉉) *'''Apodos: Líder de la Nación, Baby Goblin, Onibugi, Wartortle, Greeny, Kahi Male y Bangkok Boy. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Actor y Ulzzang *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kangwon-do, Kangreung, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 58Kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Jabalí *'Familia:' Padres y 2 hermanas mayores *'Agencia: 'PLEDIS Entertainment Biografía JR nació en Kangwon-do, Kangreung, un lugar retirado de Seúl, por lo que el jamás tuvo la idea de convertirse en idol. Un día mientras iba rumbo a la escuela, audicionó para Pledis. Él le contó a sus padres pero ellos se opusieron a la idea. Un agente de Pledis habló con su padre, le dijo que ella estaba buscando a un chico como JR para debutar en un grupo y hacerlo un Idol. Con eso le convenció y el señor estuvo de acuerdo en darle permiso. Después de eso, él entrenó desde los 16 años para Pledis. Dramas *Gu Du De Mei Shi Jia (Youku, 2015) Películas * Their Distance (2016) Programas de TV *TMI News (Mnet, 2019) (Junto a Aron) *UHSN (Mnet, 2019) Narrador (Junto a Min Hyun) *Amazing Saturday (tvN, 2019) (junto a Min Hyun) *Not The Same Person You Used To Know (Mnet, 2018) *Happy Together 4 (KBS2, 2018) *The Kkondae Live (Mnet, 2018) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2018)'' como Panelista'' *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2018) (17.09.2018) (Ep. 380, junto a Ren) *Battle Trip (KBS2, 2018) (Junto a Baek Ho) *Love Catcher (MNET, 2018) *Lan Cable Life (JTBC, 2018) *Unexpected Q (MBC, 2018) *Borrow Trouble, season 2 (JTBC2, 2018) *First Time Since I Was Born (E Channel, 2018) *Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2018) *Master Key (SBS, 2017) (Ep. 04, 06, 08 y 11) *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2017) (Junto a Baek Ho) *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2017) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2017) *Wanna One Go! (Mnet, 2017) Invitado Especial Ep. 2 *Night Goblin (JTBC, 2017 - 2018) *Suspicious Singer (tvN, 2017) *PRODUCE 101 Temporada 2 (Mnet, 2017) *LOVE STORY Temporada 5 (2014) *LOΛE STORY Temporada 4 (2013) *NU'EST in LOVE (Mnet, 2013) *LOΛE STORY Temporada 3 (2013) *MTV Diary (MTV, 2013) *LOΛE STORY Temporada 2 (2013) *MTV Kpop 20 (MTV, 2012) MC *LOΛE STORY (2012) *Making of a Star: NU'EST, Landing Operation (MBC, 2012) Letras para Canciones *NU'EST - Call Me Back (2019) *NU'EST - Love Me (2019) *NU'EST - ONE TWO THREE (2019) *NU'EST - Trust Me (2019) *NU'EST - Through the night (2019) *NU'EST - (2019) *NU'EST - Segno (2019) *NU'EST - BET BET (2019) *NU'EST - BASS (2019) *NU'EST - Talk About Love (2019) *NU'EST - Different (2019) *NU'EST - Fine (2019) *NU'EST - A Song For You (2019) *NU'EST W - Just One Day (2018) *NU'EST W - WHERE YOU AT (2018) *NU'EST W - Signal (2018) *NU'EST W - Dejavu (2018) *NU'EST W - Polaris (2018) *NU'EST W - ylenoL (2018) *NU'EST W - Gravity & Moon (2018) *NU'EST W - Shadow (2018) *NU'EST W - L.I.E (2018) *NU'EST W - HELP ME (2018) *NU'EST feat. Spoonz - I Don't Care (2018) *NU'EST W - if You (2017) *NU'EST feat. BUMZU - Give Me A Shoulder (2014) *NU'EST - CLIMAX (2014) *NU'EST - Darkness (2014) *NU'EST - NU ESTABLISH STYLE TEMPO (2012) *NU'EST - Blessing (2012) Anuncios *'2019: '''Lloyd (colaboración) *'2019: Origins Cosmetics *'''2018: Hang Ten(Junto a NU'EST W) *'2017:' Labiotte (Junto a NU'EST W) *'2017': Labiotte (Junto a Ren) *'2011': New Balance CF feat. Lizzy junto con NU'EST. Vídeos musicales *HELLOVENUS - Venus (Cameo) (2012) *Happy Pledis - Love Letter (2011) *AS BLUE- Wonder Boy (2011) *Orange Caramel - Bangkok City (2011) Colaboraciones *UEE - Sok Sok Sok (feat. JR) (2011) *After School - Someone is You (Coro) (2010) Premios *'2019 Korea First Brand Awards: '''Male Idol Variety Star Award Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' NU'EST **'Posición: Líder, Rapero y Bailarín. **'''Sub-Unidad: NU'EST W *'Periodo de entrenamiento: '''2 años *'Educación: ' **Seoul Broadcasting High School (Graduado) *'Hobbies: Leer comics, ver animes, elaborar juguetes y crear rap's. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Lengua materna), japonés (Fluido) e Inglés (Básico). *'Instrumentos: Tocar el piano, Flauta, Clarinete, Saxofón, Batería y Trombón. *'Color favorito: '''Negro, amarillo y verde. * '''Comida favorita: '''El pollo. * '''Lema: '"Una vez que empiezas a hacer algo, los resultados deben verse". * '''Modelo de seguir: '''Eminem y BIGBANG. * Fue el primer aprendiz masculino de Pledis. * Tuvo una lesión en la pierna cuando era un aprendiz, lo cual lo dejó sin practicar dos meses. Él dijo sentirse frustrado ante ello, puesto que no pudo practicar. *Sus padres tienen un restaurante en Gangneung-Gangwondo. * Quedó a solo 3 lugares de pertenecer al grupo proyecto de PRODUCE 101, ya que quedo en la posición 14 del ranking final. * Se confirmó que JR, se unirá al jurado permanente del 'Suspicious Singer' de la TVN! El primer episodio de él fue al aire el 4 de agosto de 2017, pero originalmente era un invitado, ahora se ha revelado que a partir del próximo episodio se unirá al programa como uno de los jurados permanentes. * El 20 de diciembre de 2017, Pledis Entertainment anunció que JR se dirigirá a la jungla por primera vez, declarando, "JR está presentando en el show de SBS "Law of the Jungle". Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Instagram Galería JR01.jpg JR02.jpg JR03.jpg JR04.jpg JR05.jpg JR06.jpg JR07.png JR08.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang